The Solo Collection
The Solo Collection es un Box Set lanzado en el año 2000 que recopila toda la carrera en solitario de Freddie Mercury, incluyendo sus discos solistas, colaboraciones y todo tipo de rarezas, incluyendo entrevistas y su obra previa a Queen, cuando publicó un sencillo bajo el nombre de Larry Lurex. Esta compilación supuso la puesta en el mercado de una colección definitiva en lo relacionado con la obra en vida y póstuma de su autor fuera de Queen. Incluye 10 CDs que repasan toda su obra musical de estudio, además de rarezas; 2 DVDs, los cuales agrupan todos sus videocplis y su biografía en un documental. Por otro lado, presenta un extenso libro (en inglés) de información con fotos, artículos y la letra de todas las canciones que conforman la caja. Lista de canciones * Disco 1: '' Mr. Bad Guy'' # ''Let's Turn It On'' # Made In Heaven # ''I Was Born To Love You'' # ''Foolin' Around'' # ''Your Kind Of Lover'' # ''Mr. Bad Guy'' # ''Man Made Paradise'' # ''There Must Be More To Life Than This'' # ''Living On My Own'' # ''My Love Is Dangerous'' # ''Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow'' * Disco 2: '' Barcelona'' # Barcelona # La Japonaise # The Fallen Priest # Ensueño # The Golden Boy # Guide Me Home # How Can I Go On # Overture Piccante * Disco 3: The Great Pretender # [[The Great Pretender |''The Great Pretender (Brian Malouf remix)]] # [[Foolin' Around |''Foolin' Around (Steve Brown remix)]] # [[Time |''Time (Nile Rodgers mix)]] # [[Your Kind Of Lover |''Your Kind Of Lover (Steve Brown remix)]] # ''Exercises In Free Love'' # [[In My Defence |''In My Defence (Ron Nevison remix)]] # [[Mr. Bad Guy (canción)|''Mr. Bad Guy (Brian Malouf remix)]] # [[Let's Turn It On |''Let's Turn It On (Jeff Lord-Alge remix)]] # [[Living On My Own |''Living On My Own (No More Brothers radio mix)]] # [[My Love Is Dangerous|''My Love Is Dangerous (Jeff Lord-Alge remix)]] # [[Love Kills |''Love Kills (Richard Wolf remix)]] * Disco 4: The Singles 1973 - 1985 # [[I Can Hear Music |''I Can Hear Music (Larry Lurex, 1973 Single)]] # [[Goin' Back |''Goin' Back (Larry Lurex, 1973 B-side)]] # [[Love Kills|''Love Kills (Original 1984 Single Version)]] # [[Love Kills|''Love Kills (Original 1984 Extended Version)]] # [[I Was Born to Love You|''I Was Born To Love You (Original 1985 Extended Version)]] # ''Stop All The Fighting (1985 Non-album B-side) # Stop All The Fighting (1985 Non-album B-side Extended Version) # [[Made In Heaven (canción)|''Made In Heaven (Original 1985 Extended Version)]] # [[She Blows Hot And Cold|''She Blows Hot And Cold (1985 Non-album B-side)]] # [[She Blows Hot And Cold |''She Blows Hot And Cold (1985 Non-album B-side Extended Version)]] # [[Living On My Own|''Living On My Own (Original 1985 Extended Version)]] # [[My Love Is Dangerous|''My Love Is Dangerous (Original 1985 Extended Version)]] # [[Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow|''Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow (Original 1985 Extended Version)]] # Let's Turn It On (Original 1985 Extended Version) * Disco 5: The Singles 1986 - 1993 # Time (Original 1986 Single/Album Version) # Time (Original 1986 Extended Version) # Time (Original 1986 Instrumental Version) # In My Defence (1986 Album Version) # The Great Pretender (Original 1987 Single Version) # The Great Pretender (Original 1987 Extended Version) # Exercises In Free Love (1987 Non-album B-side) # Barcelona (Original 1987 Single Version) # Barcelona (Original 1987 Extended Version) # How Can I Go On (1989 Single Version) # Living On My Own (1993 No More Brothers Extended Mix) # Living On My Own (1993 Radio Mix) # Living On My Own (1993 Club Mix) # Living On My Own (1993 Underground Solutions Mix) * Disco 6: Instrumentals # Barcelona # La Japonaise # The Fallen Priest # Ensueño # The Golden Boy # Guide Me Home # How Can I Go On # Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow # Made In Heaven # Mr. Bad Guy # There Must Be More To Life Than This # In My Defence # The Great Pretender * Disco 7: Rarities 1: Mr. Bad Guy sessions # [[Let's Turn It On |''Let's Turn It On (A Capella)]] # [[Made In Heaven (canción)|''Made In Heaven (Alternative Version)]] # [[I Was Born to Love You |''I Was Born To Love You (Vocal & Piano Version)]] # [[Foolin' Around |''Foolin' Around (Early Version)]] # [[Foolin' Around |''Foolin' Around (Original 1985 Unreleased 12" Mix)]] # [[Foolin' Around |''Foolin' Around (Instrumental)]] # [[Your Kind Of Lover |''Your Kind Of Lover (Early Version)]] # [[Your Kind Of Lover |''Your Kind Of Lover (Vocal & Piano Version)]] # [[Mr. Bad Guy |''Mr. Bad Guy (Orchestra Out-takes)]] # [[Mr. Bad Guy |''Mr. Bad Guy (Early Version)]] # [[There Must Be More To Life Than This|''There Must Be More To Life Than This (Piano Out-takes)]] # [[Living On My Own |''Living On My Own (Hybrid Edit: Early/Later Versions)]] # [[My Love Is Dangerous |''Love Is Dangerous (Early Version)]] # [[Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow |''Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow (Early Version)]] # [[Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow |''Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow (2nd Early Version: Extract)]] # [[Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow |''Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow (3rd Early Version)]] # [[Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow |''Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow (Live Take)]] # [[She Blows Hot And Cold |''She Blows Hot And Cold (Alternative Version featuring Brian May)]] # Gazelle (Demo) # [[Money Can't Buy Happiness |''Money Can't Buy Happiness (Demo)]] # ''Love Makin' Love (Demo) # God Is Heavy (Demo) # New York (Demo) * Disco 8: Rarities 2: Barcelona sessions # [[The Fallen Priest|''The Duet (The Fallen Priest) (Extract from Garden Lodge tape)]] # [[Barcelona (canción)|''Idea (Barcelona) (Extract from Garden Lodge tape)]] # [[Barcelona (canción)|''Idea (Barcelona) (2nd Extract from Garden Lodge tape)]] # [[Barcelona (canción)|''Barcelona (Early Version: Freddie's Demo Vocal)]] # [[Barcelona (canción)|''Barcelona (Freddie's Vocal Slave) (Mercury/Moran)]] # [[Barcelona (canción)|''Barcelona (Later Version: Freddie's Vocal only)]] # [[La Japonaise|''La Japonaise (Early Version: Freddie's Vocal only)]] # [[La Japonaise|''La Japonaise (A Capella)]] # [[The Fallen Priest|''Rachmaninov's Revenge (The Fallen Priest) (Early Version)]] # [[The Fallen Priest|''Rachmaninov's Revenge (The Fallen Priest) (Later Version: Freddie's Demo Vocal)]] # [[Ensueño |''Ensueño (Montserrat's Live Takes) (Mercury/Moran/Caballé)]] # [[The Golden Boy |''The Golden Boy (Early Version: Freddie's Demo Vocal)]] # [[The Golden Boy |''The Golden Boy (2nd Early Version: Extract)]] # [[The Golden Boy |''The Golden Boy (A Capella featuring Gospel Choir)]] # ''Guide Me Home'''' / How Can I Go On (Alternative Versions)'' # [[How Can I Go On|''How Can I Go On (Out-take: Extract)]] # [[How Can I Go On|''How Can I Go On (Alternative Piano Version)]] # "When this old tired body wants to sing" (Late Night Jam) * Disco 9: Rarities 3: Other sessions # Rain (Ibex, Live 1969) # Green (Wreckage, Rehearsal 1969) # The Man From Manhattan (Eddie Howell 1976) # Love Is The Hero (Billy Squier: 12" Version 1986) # Lady With A Tenor Sax (Billy Squier: Work In Progress 1986) # Hold On (Freddie Mercury and Jo Dare 1986) # [[Heaven for Everyone |''Heaven For Everyone (The Cross Version: Freddie Vocal 1988)]] # [[Love Kills |''Love Kills (Rock Mix)]] # [[Love Kills |''Love Kills (Instrumental)]] # [[The Great Pretender |''The Great Pretender (Original Demo)]]'' '' # Holding On (Demo) # It's So You (Demo) # I Can't Dance / Keep Smilin' (Demo) # Horns Of Doom (Demo) # Yellow Breezes (Demo) # Have A Nice Day (Fan Club Message) * Disco 10: David Wigg Interviews # 1979, London (The Crazy tour) # 1984, Munich (The Works tour) # 1984, Munich (Pt. 2 Going solo) # 1985, Wembley, London (Week of Live Aid) # 1986, London (The Magic tour) # 1987, Ibiza (Freddie's 41st birthday) # 1987, Ibiza (41st birthday. Pt. 2 Montserrat Caballé) # 1987, Ibiza (41st birthday. Pt. 3 The Great Pretender) * Disco 11: The Freddie Mercury Video Collection (DVD) * Disco 12: The Untold Story (DVD) Categoría:Álbumes en solitario Categoría:Álbumes del 2000 Categoría:Álbumes de Freddie Mercury Categoría:Álbumes Recopilatorios Categoría:The Solo Collection